


Hardwire

by MythicallySnappy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallySnappy/pseuds/MythicallySnappy
Summary: Holed up in Link’s living room in Lillington, Rhett tries to avoid the sparks flying between he and Link as they put the finishing touches on their latest song.  This could be their big break.





	Hardwire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@thegreyhenley](https://thegreyhenley.tumblr.com)'s [Charity Drabble Challenge](https://thegreyhenley.tumblr.com/post/164307278462/southern-poverty-law-center-fundraiser) for the [SPLC](https://www.splcenter.org)! (Not 100 words but I just couldn’t make it fit, oops.)
> 
> This angsty little number is inspired by Metric's song [Hardwire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2gQ14LiJ00). Very haunting and moody. I really recommend it.
> 
> Also this is totally unbeta'd so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
>   
> [[img](https://autodo.info/pages/d/dim-light-bulb/)]

     It’s past four in the morning and the only light comes from a dying orange bulb from the kitchen, tungsten filament flickering. Rhett’s tired, but he’s determined to put the finishing touches on their latest song before they shoot the music video the next day. Maybe this is it. Maybe this’ll be the one that’ll launch their career. It’s gotta be good. It _has_ to be. It’s hard to try to play the guitar when Link’s eyes linger on him with so much voltage from the other side of the couch. When Rhett’s fingers still on the frets and his hand lays flat over top of the strings, he lets the silence settle in their bones. Though they both see it coming they don’t run, and when their lips meet, they meet with enough electricity to power the entire county.

     Rhett’s guitar leans discarded against the armrest of the couch, articles of clothing slowly joining it. Rhett feels hardwired to touch, to caress, to kiss. Like every nerve in his body is tingling with static. Like every time his heart throbs, sparks surge through his veins. Link’s mouth is wet and hot and when his hands slide down the front of Rhett’s jeans, he thinks he might short circuit. The room thrums with heavy breaths and hushed warnings. _Christy’s asleep. Don’t wake her._ There’s a line, a boundary, a razor-thin wire— and with every press of their lips and slip of their hands they slash through it.

     Daylight breaks and writes a new light on Link’s kiss-reddened lips and kiss-bruised neck, painting shadows on the sharp angles of his body. A fuse blows in Rhett’s throat and he freezes, pulling back, guilt amplified inside of him. He scrambles off the couch, grabbing at his clothes and permanently laser etching the shocked and wounded look on Link’s face into the back of his mind. He knows Link’s happy. His _wife_ is happy. _Christy._ He can’t do this. He shouldn’t have done it in the first place.

     He hears Link sob as he quietly shuts the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, your kudos, likes, questions, comments, & reblogs are what keeps the charge in my battery, so thanks for those as well!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@ratchetrhink](http://ratchetrhink.tumblr.com)!


End file.
